Searching for the Truth4
by ks
Summary: Scott goes back to Horizon...Sophie calls group to tell the Cliffhanger's the news... Please Read and Review


A/N: Thanks for the great reviews and if I get ten I will post the next chapter tonight…Please Review!  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters associated with Higher Ground  
  
  
  
Searching for the Truth4  
  
  
  
Your head will always tell you what is right, while your heart will always tell you what is best. - ks  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter grabbed his sunglasses off the kitchen table and walked outside to his truck. Scott was waiting for him, propped up against the hood. Peter motioned for Scott to get in, and he did the same.   
  
Scott: So you sent Sophie ahead so we could play 21 Questions again, huh?  
  
Peter looked over at Scott and grinned  
  
Scott rolled his eyes, knowing they were coming.   
  
Peter: Let's go. We have to get you checked in.  
  
He started the ignition and pulled out of the driveway…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophie walked into the Cliffhanger girls' cabin. Daisy was sitting on her bed looking at a magazine, the shower water was running, so Sophie assumed Juliete was taking a shower, because Shelby was still sleeping. Sophie smiled and walked over to Shelby…  
  
Sophie: Get up!   
  
She nudged Shelby on the shoulder, causing her to stir lightly  
  
Sophie: We have group, Shelby  
  
Daisy looked up from her magazine and smirked at Sophie  
  
Daisy: *dryly* That's how you convince someone to get up…tell them we're about to have an emotional gathering of the dysfunctional adolescents…smooth move, Sophie  
  
Sophie gave Daisy a have smirk and then focused her attention back on Shelby  
  
Sophie: Group is in fifteen minutes Shelby, if you aren't there you are on kitchens for a week  
  
Shelby rolled over and opened her eyes, staring at the ceiling  
  
Shelby: *sarcastically* So I get to chose between emotional confrontations and kitchens…such a tough decision   
  
Shelby rolled back over and closed her eyes  
  
Shelby: I hope I get pots and pans  
  
Daisy laughed at Shelby's remark, causing Sophie to throw her a stern look. Daisy rolled her eyes and began flipping through the magazine again…  
  
Sophie: We have a new student coming today and you all will be there to welcome him  
  
Shelby squirmed in her bed and got comfortable. She yawned and pulled her pillow tighter to her head  
  
Shelby: Good.   
  
Daisy laughed and looked up at Sophie  
  
Daisy: She'll be there  
  
Sophie nodded her head, giving Shelby one more glance, and then walked out of the room  
  
Daisy looked over at Shelby and raised an eyebrow  
  
Daisy: You can stop pretending now  
  
Shelby rolled her eyes and sat up in bed  
  
Daisy: *dryly* You take it as your duty in life to bug her don't you?  
  
Shelby nodded her head as she stretched and got out of bed. Daisy looked back at her magazine…  
  
Daisy: You're good at it…   
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott sat in Peter's truck, tapping at the seat nervously. They hadn't spoken yet, and Scott was getting more agitated by the second…  
  
Scott: Just ask them all ready, I hate the silence treatment  
  
Peter continued looking straight ahead and smiled to himself…it always worked  
  
Scott: I want to be back in the Cliffhangers. I can't way to see them…  
  
Scott ran a hand through his hair nervously…  
  
Scott: And I'm looking forward to seeing Shelby again  
  
He turned and looked out his window  
  
Scott: Satisfied?  
  
Peter nodded his head  
  
Peter: Very…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sophie walked up the steps to the boys' cabin and knocked on the door. She slightly opened it and took a step or two inside…  
  
Sophie: Clear?   
  
She heard Auggie from inside say 'yes', so she walked on in   
  
David: Unless of course Ezra doesn't want you to see his Ninja Turtle slippers  
  
Sophie smirked at David as she observed the room. It was clean, more so than the girls, and all the guys were dressed. She nodded her head in approval…  
  
Sophie: Good guys  
  
David smirked at her  
  
David: We aim to please   
  
Sophie rolled her eyes as she put her hands in her pockets  
  
Sophie: Group in fifteen under the gazebo   
  
Ezra furrowed his brow as he finished making his bed…  
  
Ezra: Group this early? I haven't eaten yet  
  
Auggie: Yeah man, and we don't like getting all emotional and junk on an empty stomach   
  
Sophie rolled her eyes as she turned to leave the room  
  
Sophie: Nice try guys, but there is a new student coming in today  
  
David: A newbie…wonder if it is a she   
  
Sophe shook her head  
  
Sophie: 'Fraid not, there will be a new Cliffhanger guy  
  
Ezra: *dryly* Great  
  
Sophie smiled at them and began to walk out  
  
Sophie: Fifteen minutes guys, don't be late  
  
They watched as she left the room…  
  
Auggie: Wonder what the newbie's story is  
  
David leaned back on his bed and grabbed a book  
  
David: Who cares, it's not a babe so it doesn't matter  
  
Ezra and Auggie shook there head at David in disgust, and then began whatever they were doing before Sophie walked in…  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Peter pulled up to Horizon and turned the ignition off. He looked over at Scott who was still nervously tapping on the seat…  
  
Peter: Look man, I know this is hard for you, it will be hard for the Cliffhangers, too, but you guys will work through it.  
  
Scott nodded his head, continuing to stare straight ahead  
  
Peter: And as for your answers to the questions I never asked…  
  
Peter opened his car door and put one leg out of the truck  
  
Peter: Yes you will be a Cliffhanger, it hasn't been the same without you, and…  
  
Peter rubbed a hand over the back of his neck  
  
Peter: I can't speak for Shelby, you'll have to talk to her  
  
Scott looked down at his hands and nodded his head  
  
Scott: I know  
  
He took in a deep breath as he opened the car door and stepped out of the truck…  
  
"And I will too," he thought to himself determinedly.   
  
*********************************************************************  
  
  
PLEASE REVIEW 


End file.
